


Жетон

by Evillen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evillen/pseuds/Evillen





	Жетон

Джим продумывает каждый свой образ до мельчайших деталей. Акцент, прическа, манера двигаться - он словно полностью перевоплощается в другого человека, порой, полную свою противоположность. Впрочем, теперь он не может сказать с уверенностью - а что есть его противоположность? Какой он, настоящий Джим Мориарти? Может, вот этот скромный тихий паренек, с кругами под глазами, больше напоминающий испуганную панду, чем гения криминального мира? Или неуравновешенный истерик, готовый взорвать Биг-Бэн для своего развлечения? Когда-то он это знал, вернее, видел в выражении светло-зеленых, чуть прищуренных насмешливых глаз. Джим улыбается, и, на несколько мгновений, его отражение в зеркале неуловимо меняется. От такой улыбки вянут цветы, а люди пускают себе пулю в лоб. Да, пожалуй, над ней придется еще поработать. Джим еще раз оглядывает себя в зеркале. Все идеально, образ "сел" на него как влитой, словно сшитый лучшим портным костюм. Взгляд цепляется за тонкую цепочку на шее, скрывающуюся под сероватой тканью футболки. Мориарти - да, теперь в зеркале отражается именно он, медленно проводит пальцами по холодному металлу и прикрывает глаза. Солдатский жетон никак не вяжется с образом, но снять его... Джим встряхивает головой, отгоняя воспомнания, и оставляет цепочку в покое. Значит, нужно просто сделать так, чтобы Шерлок был слишком занят и не стал обращать внимание на такую незначительную деталь.  
Мориарти отходит от зеркала, стискивая зубы. Порой он хочет быть тем психопатом, каким его считают окружающие. Возможно, тогда он перестал бы испытывать это сдавливающее горло чувство каждый раз, когда сжимает в ладони жетон Себастьяна Морана


End file.
